Charging stands have been used for storing rechargeable hair trimmers and other appliances and charging their internal batteries. The charging stand typically has a base and a cradle. The stand supports the hair trimmer in an inclined position. Power is provided through contacts in the charging stand, which in turn receives power through a power cord that is routed under or behind the base of the charging stand.
When traveling, the stand must be taken to charge the clipper, but the stand is bulky and awkward to pack, and the clipper is typically packed separately, usually uncovered. Thus, there is a need for compact charging stands that can be conveniently packed in luggage. There is also a need for storage devices for appliances such as hair trimmers and other rechargeable personal care items.